User blog:Fubuki風吹/Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013: All Trainer ID
Hey everyone! This post is for those who play the Strikers 2013 game in the Dolphin emulator. If you are well aware of how trainers work and have a trainer yourself, then skip the next part. If not, follow. Trainers So, trainers are basically helpful "hacks" for the game. Trainers help you in the following ways. *To let a character have his abilities up to the limit set by the game. *To let every character have their abilities to the maximum limit (S in all stats, full TP, Kakusei level 3). *To let the match being played end at the moment you press a button. *To let all the characters of your team refill their TP during the match, in no time. *To set a TP limit for all of your characters. (For e.g., if you set the limit to 130, all will have 130. But, if you set it for 200, then the characters will have the maximum limit set by the game) *Lastly, and the most important one, to let a character perform a hissatsu, but the condition is that it should of his body type. If you are wondering about where to download a trainer for the game, then MediaFire is an option for you. Body Types Body types are of three types in the game : *'Small' E.g. : Kurimatsu Teppei, Kisaragi Mako etc. *'Normal' E.g. : Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke etc. *'Large' E.g. Kabeyama Heigorou, Kibayama Douzan etc. *'Adult' E.g. Endou Mamoru (Inazuma Legend Japan), Gojou Masaru (Zero) etc. *'Female' E.g. Zaizen Touko, Fran etc. The way hissatsu can be assigned to a character depend on these body types. Let's see an example. :Gouenji (Body Type : Normal) has Fire Tornado. We can assign this move to anyone with the same Body Type, for let's say, Tsurugi. But if we want to assign this move to Kabeyama, then we simply can't, since he is of another body type. (Trial of this '''may lead to the game getting crashed', so always avoid this)'' Exceptions always occur, of course. Some small body type hissatsu, such as Buttobi Jump, could be performed by Normal body type players too. And, some Normal body types, such as Death Spear, could be performed by Adult body type players too. Trainer IDs Now, the most important part of the blog, Trainer IDs. Every hissatsu in the game has an ID. These values could be assigned in the trainer after selecting a character in the Character View screen. Note that the character should be thoroughly selected, as in the hissatsu section should be highlighted. If you do this, then in the trainer, the character's present hissatsu ID would be shown. They could be, of course, changed. Also, remember that these IDs should be left corresponding to the section they belong to. For instance, the very first ID, 01 is for Earthquake, so 01 should be in the Block section, if you want to prevent your game from getting crashed. Anyways, follow the table below for the IDs. Quick Navigation : Hit Ctrl + F. Write the full name of the hissatsu to go to it directly. If it is not present, then it must not be in the game, or I must have not written it. Inform me if I haven't (after the full list is completed). :This list is not complete. (Dang, there are more than 500 of these, I simply can't write all of them now) Do check by again, since it will be updated shortly. If you have any questions, feel free to comment below. Category:Blog posts